


Something Warm to Drink

by HeyBoy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fanart, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy
Summary: Created for Shrinkyclinks Fest 2019Prompt 73 from @luvmealwayz:Barista/baker Steve/recently deprogrammed Winter Soldier Bucky.Bucky stumbles into a bakery/coffee shop. Steve, bleeding heart that he is, sets him up with coffee and a pastry. Of course there's a little doodle of Bucky on the cup. Bucky is all about this food, but also the little blonde with the kind eyes. He keeps going back, each time he gets another little doodle on his cup or pastry bag. Buck isn't quite sure what to make of it. Is it code? Is it trigger images instead of words? Whatever. It tastes good and the blonde does funny things his feels. Eventually one of the images is Steve kissing Bucky, big heart over the top.Thanks for the lovely prompt. I hope you like this!





	Something Warm to Drink

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168871084@N05/46765892164/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
